The Principal Investigator has been active in the field of Chemical Ionization Mass Spectroscopy (CIMS) since its early days. The development of a number of techniques from his laboratory, such as, the use of Freon 12 (CF2C1-2) and NH4C1 for producing chloride ion adducts were used for solving complex chemical structures of curamycins -hepatasaccharide antibiotics; studies of lipids, sterols, unsaturated fatty acids, prostaglandins, Vitamin D metabolites etc. using RuD4 oxidation followed by positive and negative CIMS for locating the position of double bonds; "double-stick scotch tape" and later the use of Carbowax 20M led to the study of mass spectra of complex mixtures directly from their TLC spots have already been published. In a recent study it was shown that an unsaturated acid on a TLC plate after exposure to ozone when transferred to a CI mass spectrometer by their carbowax technique showed a strong pseudomolecular ion corresponding to the dicarboxylic acid formed through the cleavage at the double bond. This study will be extended to other natural products with multiple double bonds. A thorough investigation of the scope and limitations of this methodology will be helpful for structure determination. Different crown ethers have different binding strength towards particular functional groups. It is proposed to use a quadrupole mass spectrometer to study such bindings as would be stable in the gas phase. Since most of the natural products - oligopeptides, oligosaccharides, steroids, etc. are optically active, it would be of interest to examine the enantiospecificity or even enantioselectivity of such bindings. It is also proposed to use halogenated phenyl isocyanates for Edman degradation of oligopeptides for their sequencing studies. CIMS will be the method of choice in this investigation. Negative CIMS of various fractions obtained in counter current chromatograph by random short term hydrolysis oligopeptides with dilHC1 would provide useful infomration for the determiation of amino acid sequence.